


Ready

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes deciding something big to make Aiba realize something huge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my Aiba/Jun free square for rainbowfilling. Thanks to kinoface for the beta! Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/36775.html).

"Nino," Aiba hissed, hands clutching the bar.

"I forgot my wallet at home," Nino said. It was an automatic response, and Aiba disregarded it. Whenever he felt like the financial balance of their best-friendship was tilted _far_ too far toward him, he just held Nino down later and took some money from his wallet.

Money wasn't what was on Aiba's mind right then, anyway.

"Nino, pay attention. This is a turning point in my life."

"If you don't pay for these drinks it's going to be a turning point in our relationship with this bar."

Grumpily distracted, Aiba paid, then grabbed Nino's arm before he could pick up the drinks and head back to their table.

"A turning point in my life, I said! Aren't you curious at all?"

Nino sighed. "It hardly matters, does it? Just tell me already."

Aiba looked at him with all the gravitas he could muster. "Tonight's the night I meet my soulmate."

"Ugh," Nino said at once, tugging away from Aiba's grip. "If you want to get laid, just go for it! None of us care and you don't have to make up some--"

"NO." Aiba realized too late how loud his denial came out and ducked his head in a few directions in a general apology for turning his glare back to Nino.

"I'm telling you, I'm ready. I'm tired of not knowing who it's going to be! I'm ready to stop dating and settle down with the one."

"You've thought everyone you ever slept with more than once was the one. Besides, there's no such thing." Nino gave up on trying to edge away toward their table and just picked up his beer for a long drink right there.

"I'm going to tell Kei-chan you said that and then--ugh, she'll probably agree with you and then you'll disappear and I won't see you for hours until I find you making out in some dark corner somewhere. You guys gross me out."

Nino sighed dreamily. "My wife is the best."

"She is," Aiba agreed vehemently. "And I want one."

Sharpening, Nino turned to meet Aiba's eyes. "A wife?"

"Or whatever. Just... someone to gross people out with because we love each other so much and it's so clearly forever that it makes people want to throw up."

"Ooh, do tell me more about your gag reflex. No wonder you're such a charmer with the, you know, whatever."

Aiba rolled his eyes. "Bisexuality is a perfectly legitimate se--"

"I've never once said otherwise," Nino interrupted. "Get on with the soulmate shit, if you're so fixated on it. Keiko misses me when I'm gone, you know."

Aiba pretended to puke, just on principle, but he was too excited about his life decision to give it much effort.

"I'm going to turn and face the bar," Aiba said excitedly, putting actions to his words.

Nino gasped theatrically. "Our beloved bartender Toma is the one?!"

"Shut up. Turn around with me, and no peeking in the mirror, oi. In fact, let's close our eyes."

"Sure," Nino said good-naturedly. "You first."

"I won't fall for that again," Aiba started hotly, then cut himself off. "Just follow along, okay? Because when I turn around, I'm going to see them. Whoever it is, whatever person it is I'm going to love until I die--shut up, I hear you snickering!"

"No, no," Nino soothed, but he was still shaking with laughter that he pretended to try to hide behind his hand. "I'm your best friend, aren't I? I'll stick by you through thick and dumb."

Aiba squinted at him, not quite sure that was the right expression, then shrugged. "Good! Ready?"

"Hold up. Is the _one_ going to be the first person you see, or what?"

"No, I'm just going to look until I find him, or her, or whatever." After uttering the last two words, Aiba squeezed his eyes shut tight against Nino's inevitable teasing, but Nino let it go, which had Aiba opening his eyes again in great suspicion.

"Just wait a second," Nino said, distracted by something across the room. When Aiba made an impatient noise, Nino changed tack abruptly. "I mean, here's an idea! To make it more dramatic, you close your eyes, and I'll spin you around on a barstool until you say stop."

Aiba glared at him as this sank in, then straightened with a beaming smile. "What a good idea! Which stool do you think gives off the best aura?"

Nino bit his lip and thought it over seriously, or, more likely, faked it. Aiba didn't care as long as Nino was there during this momentous event in his life.

"That one," Nino said finally, pointing to one two seats down.

"But it's occupied..." Aiba said, frowning.

"You're going to let that stop you, with your soulmate on the line?" Nino said, and Aiba knew he was being played, but playing around with Nino had always been one of his favorite things.

"You're right," he replied with determination, striking a guts pose.

Five minutes later, after a great deal of wheedling that ended with Nino accidentally-on-purpose spilling Aiba's beer on the stubborn salary-man that had been sitting in Aiba's stool of destiny, Aiba was perched triumphantly in the very spot where he was going to find his soulmate.

"All right, I think you have a few minutes before that tool gets back from the bathroom," Nino said, and began spinning Aiba around.

Aiba flailed, having wanted to say something eloquent before the spinning commenced, but Nino dodged his limbs with an expertness forged from years of experience. After a few seconds, already getting dizzy and beginning to regret the plan, Aiba closed his eyes tight.

Nino chose that moment to stop the stool with a jerk.

"Is it time?" Aiba asked, voice quavering.

"It's time," Nino said, strangely free of mockery. "Remember to look around a bit before you fixate on anybody."

Aiba opened his eyes. At first the room kept spinning, the other people in the bar a blur of faces and clothes, so he blinked a few times, heart pounding.

One person came into focus before anyone else.

"Oh," he said, lightheaded and half-certain already. "Do I have to?" Somehow the idea of looking away from that face felt wrong.

"Yes," Nino said and grabbed Aiba's shoulders tight. "You have to be sure, Aiba-chan."

"But--"

"Look around."

Aiba looked. With every new face he saw, his eyes longed to slide back to the first one. His heart was settling into a more normal rhythm, like coming home, and he wished suddenly to be able to teleport so that he wouldn't have to waste even the time it would take to cross the crowded bar.

He was sure.

"Nino," he said seriously, then stopped. It didn't feel like a risk to him, but he knew Nino would see it as one, and Aiba's wasn't the only heart on the line.

"Just don't fuck it up, all right?" Nino said, and he sneaked his face around to give Aiba a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll send him over."

"To my lucky stool," Aiba said, feeling a little sick with the realization that now he had to convince his destined person to give him the chance of a lifetime.

*

"Nino said you were holding my drink hostage," a grumpy voice said in Aiba's ear.

Aiba jerked nervously, spilling beer on himself that he'd meant to finish drinking before the showdown.

He turned and smiled hugely, then a little less hugely when he could sense he looked deranged. "Matsujun. How kind of you to join me."

"I'm not joining you," Jun said brusquely. "I'm just getting my drink, since you and Nino seem to have forgotten the meaning of getting the next round."

"No, I bought it properly," Aiba said foolishly, wishing he'd thought past the moment of soulmate realization. He could really use some wooing ideas to fall back on now that Jun's dark eyes and full mouth were derailing his thought processes.

"It also entails bringing it back to the table, but thanks for the drink," Jun said, harsh expression gentling to a smile. He clapped a hand on Aiba's shoulder, whiskey in his other hand, and was clearly about to move back toward their table when Aiba brought his own hand up to rest warmly on top of Jun's.

Unfortunately, it was the hand he'd spilled beer on, and Jun yanked away with a curse.

"Sorry," Aiba said. "I just--"

"Don't worry about it," Jun said, not unkindly, and set his drink back down on the bar in order to produce a small package of wet wipes from one jacket pocket.

Aiba tried not to giggle and failed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who still has sticky hands," Jun countered, lifting his eyebrows imperiously. He spoiled it the next moment by taking another wipe to Aiba's hand, being careful to get every last bit of stickiness off.

Aiba blurted, "Matsujun, I think I love you."

Jun's hands stilled around Aiba's. "How many drinks have you had, Aiba-chan? Drunken professions of friendship forever are for later in the night, and you usually cry with Leader, anyway."

"I probably will, um, if I'm heartbroken," Aiba said honestly. His stomach cramped as Jun refused to meet his eyes. "Please don't break my heart."

"This isn't funny," Jun snapped, pulling away. He put the used wipes carefully on the bar napkin Nino's drink had been on, and turned to walk away.

He was so flustered that he hadn't even remembered the drink he came over for. Something about that detail had Aiba leaping off his lucky stool and wrapping his arms around Jun from behind.

Jun froze. Someone nearby laughed, clear even over the bustle and chatter of the crowd.

"I'm going to murder you," Jun said, slow and clear.

"I love you," Aiba said desperately, though he managed to make it quiet enough only for Jun to hear. Though he tried to live as if he didn't, he knew there were people who took offense to two guys together.

"Let me go," Jun growled. He seemed all broad shoulders and slim waist and tension wound so tight he might snap in Aiba's arms.

Aiba braced for an elbow to the gut even as he whispered, "I'm yours to murder, if you'll have me."

"What does that even mean," Jun choked out, then pulled violently away from Aiba and stormed to the door--and out of it.

Aiba looked across to meet Nino's steady gaze, just for a second, then chased after Jun with sick nerves eating at his gut.

The heat of outside hit him like a slap as he burst into the open air. He looked around wildly, ready to sprint off in whatever direction.

Instead he saw Jun waiting for him not ten feet away, hands clenched into fists.

"Follow me," Jun said, voice low and deadly serious.

Breathing fast in excitement and fear, Aiba followed him, glad when Jun's steps led them to Aiba and Ohno's nearby apartment rather than to the park across the street where they could fight--with words or punches--in the dark.

Neither of them spoke until they were sitting down in the living room: Jun coiled tensely on the chair, Aiba perched on the old couch Ohno's mom had given them nearly ten years ago.

When Jun just stared at him, eyes alight with confusion and anger, Aiba cleared his throat.

"I know this is sudden," he started, pausing for Jun to snort derisively on cue. "And maybe you don't feel this way about me... anymore."

Jun looked away, face locked down tight.

"Or never did," Aiba amended. "And I know what I said--but look, Matsujun, please listen. Is it better to say 'I like you' first? Because I like you, too. Like that. I didn't let myself before, because I knew... please, Jun-chan. Say something."

"Ten years ago, we got drunk and you kissed me." Jun said, still not looking at Aiba.

"And I pretended to forget the next day. I'm sorry."

"Five years ago, right on that couch, we watched baseball and--and _cuddled_ ," Jun spat. Aiba's shoulders hunched defensively. "And what was it you said, when I tried to kiss you that time?"

"That our friendship meant too much to me."

"And what, now our friendship is fine to risk?"

Jun's voice was caustic. Aiba forced himself to take several deep breaths before he answered, so scared his hands felt cold.

"Matsujun... please listen. I'm only just figuring these things out, okay? I've always been an idiot, right?"

Jun folded his arms across his chest and glared heavily at Aiba.

Aiba let his attempt at a smile fade into something more serious, more determined. "You're super hot, you know, and pretty much the best person I've ever met. But I never had a crush on you--and you know I have crushes on everyone, or did. I won't have them anymore, Matsujun. Um, not the romantic kind, anyway, but surely it's okay just to admire--not the point. I never had a crush on you--"

"Stop saying that!" Jun burst out, but Aiba just kept going.

"Because with you, a crush wouldn't be enough, couldn't be--there couldn't be anything casual with you, and I guess I wasn't ready... but I'm ready now. I want to settle down. More than that, I just want you. I know it risks everything, but I have to try."

"Why?" Jun asked quietly, eyes intent on Aiba's expression.

Aiba grinned. "I said that already, you know! Because I love you."

They stared at each other for a minute. Jun's phone chimed, but he ignored it, and Aiba twisted his hands together nervously, trying to hold his smile in place to show Jun that this wasn't life or death, even if Aiba was putting him on the spot.

Jun's expression was still fierce when he finally said, "We're taking it slow."

"Really slow," Aiba agreed immediately, and then his face went blank as he processed Jun's words. "Taking _what_ slow?"

"We're not giving it a label yet," Jun said sharply, and Aiba backtracked with a nod and smile, heart leaping in hope.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" he asked, trying not to bounce visibly in his seat.

"Slow, I said," Jun said coolly, but Aiba had known him long enough to see that his anger--and his hurt-- were melting away. He looked happy. Maybe he loved Aiba, too.

But Aiba didn't ask, because they were taking it slow, and he could wait for Jun to be ready.

Still...

"I did buy you a drink," he pointed out, pouting for effect.

"Which I didn't even get one sip of."

"Which was _expensive._ "

Jun looked at him, expression easing into something nervous rather than scared, hopeful rather than bitter. His arms unlocked from their defensive position, settling down to his sides, and he tilted his head consideringly at Aiba.

"One kiss."

Aiba jumped to his feet, then sat back down at once. "Where? It's our first--our first _real_ kiss..."

Jun rolled his eyes and stood. He offered Aiba a hand up.

Breath catching, Aiba put his hand in Jun's, and as soon as he stood up, Jun was leaning in. Aiba closed his eyes and moved forward excitedly.

Their foreheads hit with an audible thonk, and Jun hissed, "Aiba, I swear to god," while Aiba giggled helplessly. He got it together quickly enough to cut off further insults by pressing his lips to the future bruise on Jun's brow.

"This isn't romantic," Jun warned, but his voice was breathless.

"Good," Aiba said, backing up scant inches. "Then it doesn't count as our one kiss."

He leaned in, carefully judging the distance this time, and pressed his lips to Jun's. He kept it light, slow, and Jun's mouth softened and moved tentatively against his. Aiba rested his hands on Jun's waist and inched a little closer, trying to coax Jun's mouth open without being obvious about it.

Jun made an irritated noise. Aiba opened his mouth to apologize, but then Jun swiped his tongue along Aiba's lips with a noise of satisfaction. Encouraged, Aiba returned the exploration, and then they were kissing in earnest, pulling each other close and kissing deeply as if they'd never stop.

"Oh good," Nino said from the door. "You didn't kill him."

"Please go away," Jun groaned, resting his head on Aiba's shoulder as if not seeing Nino would make Nino disappear. Aiba patted his shoulders, his back, his hair... okay, it was more like caressing, but he had such a good excuse, and Jun was right there in his arms--

"Now who's gross," Keiko said, deadpan.

"Where's Leader and Fukky?" Aiba asked craning his neck to see past the married couple while still petting Jun, who was very still.

Keiko closed the door and said, "Leader got upset about his drink never making it back from the bar." She slanted a deprecating look at Nino.

Nino grinned at her and grabbed her hand before looking back at Aiba. "I guess you didn't see his text? Which provoked him further, so he decided to drink more in revenge. Oh-chan logic wins the day again."

Jun spoke up against Aiba's shoulder, sounding half-relaxed from Aiba's touch and half-irritated by the presence of other people. "And Kazue-chan has another date with that newscaster guy tonight, remember? She should be on her way to Hachiko now."

"Oooh, a third date with _Sakurai-san_!" Aiba said with excitement, thinking fondly that Fukiishi would have taken mild exception at his overly saccharine tone if she were there. Eventually she'd have to let them meet this newscaster of hers, and they'd probably embarrass her terribly.

"Stop bouncing," Jun crabbed, but straightened up to stand beside Aiba anyway. Aiba made a covert grab for Jun's hand, but missed, and then tried to pretend like he hadn't meant to do it.

"So?" Nino asked, jerking a finger between Aiba and Jun. "Is everything settled?"

"Nothing is _settled_ ," Jun said, sounding almost offended.

"Nino," Aiba said reprovingly, "we're taking it slow!"

"That's not what you said earlier--" Nino started, face pinching confrontationally, but Keiko gave a forlorn sigh.

"Ah, taking it slow. I remember those days... back before Kazu just pointed at the bed and said, 'Wanna?'"

Nino harrumphed, clearly delighted. "You're switching our roles, dearest Kei-chan! More than once you've had my pants open before I finished saying yes." He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Aiba, staring at them, groped a hand out again toward Jun to follow their lead, but Jun swatted his hand away.

"Those two," he said disparagingly, "are not a relationship model we are going to follow."

Aiba looked back at Keiko and Nino, expecting argument, but they just shrugged in tandem.

"What do we care," Keiko said, sliding a lock of hair behind Nino's ear.

"Their loss," Nino said, looking contentedly at his wife.

"We," Jun said grandly, "are going to date. Outside of the house, even, and not just to get food and come back."

"Kei-chan," Nino said, as if Jun had never spoken. "Want to go home and watch a movie in bed?"

"Let's," Keiko said regally. "But forget the movie." She leaned in and whispered something in Nino's ear. Aiba watched with fascination as Nino's face went smug and more than a little pink.

"By the way," Nino stuttered after a minute, Keiko still in close enough to touch. "Oh-chan said he was finally going to let our beloved bartender Toma take him home tonight."

Aiba cried, "Romance is all around!" and only grinned joyfully when Jun shot him a quelling look.

"It certainly could be," Nino said to Aiba and Jun, then turned to catch Keiko's mouth with his for a split-second.

"Home," she commanded, and he nodded, but looked back once more at Aiba.

"Since that means you have the whole place to yourself tonight."

Then they were out the door, though Aiba suspected they'd make out in the hallway for a while before they actually went home.

Aiba looked at Jun.

Jun was looking at Aiba with an open, wanting expression that made all common sense fly right out the window.

Unable to help himself, Aiba jerked a thumb toward his bedroom. "Wanna?"

Jun's brows drew together forbiddingly. "I already have regrets," he said and shoved Aiba down on the couch.

Laughing, trying not to be worried for real, Aiba said, "Sorry, sorry! Slow. Thank you, Jun-chan, for the reminder."

Jun sat down next to Aiba, very close, in fact. He was clearly trying to look nonchalant, like his hand had just happened to come to rest on Aiba's knee, but Aiba saw the nerves underneath. He wished Jun could believe that anything-- _anything_ \--Jun wanted was all right.

As if reading Aiba's mind, Jun said casually, "Kissing's still all right."

Aiba nodded at once. "I can kiss _very_ slowly."

Jun managed to roll his eyes and swat Aiba's leg at the same time, but then he kissed Aiba, his mouth moving in a gradual confession. Aiba forgot about soulmates, and the one, and even taking it slow, and just existed in the moment with Jun.


End file.
